S'il n'était pas aussi lâche
by EwilanGil'Sayan
Summary: Le sachet de cocaïne, ce bandage sur son avant bras gauche, son dégout à son égard, ses prétendues réunions, Hermione ne tient plus, il faut qu'elle s'explique avec son mari. Accompagné par la chanson "Ensemble", voici un petit OS sans prétention.


Coucou.

ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un petit truc, trop occupée par l'écriture de mes deux fics en préparation, dont une qui ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir ici (normalement...), un James/Lily, mon couple de prédilection.

C'est la première fois que je poste un Drago/ Hermione, et il n'est pas joyeux, joyeux... J'ai eu l'idée en trouvant les paroles de la chanson "Ensemble" de Coeur de Pirate. J'ai vraiment arrangé la chanson de mon point de vue, car je ne pense pas qu'elle est aussi noire que ça, surtout que l'air est assez entraînant.

Donc les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rowling, l'extraordinaire auteure d"Harry Potter", et la chanson appartient à Coeur de Pirate.

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

_Côte contre côte nos corps vibrent partant  
Et dans ces courses sans dérive  
On tombe presque hors champ  
Et dans tes rires qui défoncent plus que l'égo qui te prend  
Tu nous réduis à l'impossible dans tes tourments_

La table renversée, la cheminée éventrée, laissant un nuage de cendre couvrirent le tapis et le canapé défoncé, qui a abrité tant de leurs amours, montre ce qu'il est devenu. Elle s'est collé contre le mur, a écouté les rires hystériques qui viennent de leur chambre, la main collée sur le cœur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle a regardé le sachet de cocaïne par terre, ce qu'elle a réussit à lui arracher quand il est rentré de cette réunion. Il devait en avoir un de rechange, car après lui avoir administré une gifle retentissante, il s'est enfermé dans leur chambre, sniffant la seule chose qu'il ne méprise pas dans le monde au qu'elle appartient. Il y a un mois, elle aurait pu dire « Une des seule chose qu'il ne méprise pas » car elle, il ne la méprisait pas. C'était l'époque de l'achat de cette appartement, leur nid d'amour, comme il aimait le dire, l'époque des cadeaux des fleurs, de leur projet de bébé, de mariage. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à son annulaire gauche, à l'alliance en or blanc qui l'orne, symbole la reliant à cet homme, son homme, jusqu'à leur mort.

_Et sans gêne tu te défonces, tu ne comprends pas  
Car nous avions une belle histoire, tu le nieras pas  
Par contre tes cris défoncent les murs de ton appartement  
Pour atteindre mon cœur qui meurt un peu plus à chaque instant_

Depuis cette lettre, cette réunion qui serait la première de tant d'autre, il n'est plus le même. Un tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche est apparu, il ne la touche plus, la traitant de cette insulte qu'elle n'avait plus entendu de sa bouche depuis leur année à Poudlard, méprisant la façon qu'elle avait de tout faire sans magie. Elle a posé un doigt sur sa lèvre éclatée, tressaillit en sentant le picotement. Harry lui avait demandé ce que signifiait cet œil au beurre noir qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher par une couche épaisse de maquillage. Il a sûrement dû comprendre, mais n'a rien dit, préférant s'occuper de cette histoire qui dit que Voldemort est revenu après 19 ans. De toute façon, elle devait s'en occuper seule, c'était son mari qui était tombé dans la drogue pour oublier sa lâcheté et le fait de ne pas avoir su dire non à son père quand il lui a proposé de rejoindre Voldemort. C'est avec son mari qu'elle se bat, se défendant quand il l'insulte, récoltant ses coups de poings, ses sorts, ses excuses administrées d'une voix plaintive, pâteuse, celle d'un homme déchiré entre son amour pour sa femme et sa loyauté pour son père.

_Car ensemble rime avec désordre,  
Et l'homme que tu es n'est plus que discorde  
Car ce que tu es rime avec regrets  
Pour ma part je n'ai que ceux qui restent à jamais_

Elle l'a entendu pleurer dans la nuit, crier que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il ne veut pas, qu'il regrette. Elle a essayé de lui parler, de comprendre ce qui le mine, l'aider. Il lui a intimé de se taire et s'est rendormi, dos à elle. Ginny lui a parlé du retour de Voldemort, de sa détermination à réunir ses anciens partisans. Elle a comprit, a adhéré à l'Ordre du Phénix, combattant Voldemort, le maître de son mari.

_Tête contre tête tu m'as vaincu juste à temps  
Et quand tu es revenu  
Tu n'étais plus comme avant  
Et tes mensonges ternissent l'homme que tu pourrais être  
Mes plaies s'ouvrent un peu plus à chaque fois que tu t'entêtes_

Elle lui avait hurlé de s'expliquer, d'expliquer ce sachet de cocaïne dans son manteau, ce bandage sur son bras gauche qui cachait la noirceur et le mouvement du serpent. Il a accusé le stress de son travail, la lame tranchante d'un couteau et quand elle lui a proposé de nettoyer la plaie il s'est dérobé, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, l'obligeant à dormir sur le canapé. Elle a passé la nuit à se souvenir de la belle époque, celle où il l'aimait, se foutait de son sang, du sien, cachait leur union à ses parents, et lui faisait l'amour tout les jours, voulait à tout prix un bébé, le leur.

_Et sans gêne tu te défonces, tu ne comprends pas  
Que tu détruis une belle histoire, je le nierai pas  
Par contre nos cris détruisent les murs de ton appartement  
Pour atteindre l'amour qui meurt un peu plus à chaque instant_

Elle a fermé la porte de la chambre, de la salle de bain, de la cuisine, ne lui laissant aucune porte de sortie, elle veut qu'il avoue, qu'il lui dise qu'il est devenu ce qu'il ne voulait pas être, un Mangemort. Il est rentré, les yeux explosé, les pupilles dilatées. Il l'a vu au milieu du salon, droite, fière, alors que lui n'est plus rien qu'un esclave rampant, se réfugiant dans la drogue. Sans un mot il s'est rué sur elle, lui mettant la baguette sous la gorge, lançant _doloris_ sur _doloris_, se délectant des cris de souffrance qu'elle émet, cette femme qu'il aime, qui l'aime, qui le voit sombrer de jour en jour, devenir l'ombre de cet homme, celui qu'elle a aimé. Il veut tout effacer, ne rien avoir qui le rattache au passé, lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas toujours été cet ordure, qu'il était un homme honnête et amoureux.

_Car ensemble rime avec désordre,  
Et l'homme que tu es n'est plus que discorde  
Car ce que tu es rime avec regrets  
Pour ma part je n'ai que ceux qui restent à jamais_

Il n'a pas regardé le corps inerte sur le plancher, près de cette table défoncée qu'elle n'a plus réparé au bout de la dixième dispute. Il a laissé les larmes couler sur ses joues, expiant enfin l'homme du passé, le soulageant de toute cette honte, ce déshonneur. Il a lâché le sachet de poudre blanche sur le lit, cherchant sa paille dans les poches de son manteau. Un objet lui a retenu l'attention, un objet tout en longueur, avec un écran à son milieu. Un test de grossesse. Positif. Oubliant la drogue, la recherche de sa paille, il s'est laissé tomber sur le lit, le poids de ses responsabilités lui écrasant les épaules. Sa femme, la femme qu'il vient de tuer dans le salon, est enceinte de lui. Sa femme allait avoir un bébé. Ils auraient pu être parents, s'il n'était pas aussi lâche, s'il n'avait pas dit oui à son père, s'il n'avait pas sombré dans la drogue, s'il ne lui avait pas lancé le sortilège de la Mort.

_Car ensemble rime avec désordre,  
Et l'homme que tu es n'est plus que discorde  
Car ce que tu es rime avec regrets  
Pour ma part je n'ai que ceux qui restent à jamais_

* * *

Verdict ?

Je ne vois pas tellement Drago et Hermione s'aimer tranquillement. Je les vois plus se détruire mutuellement, vu leur passé et leur caractère.

En espérant que ça vous a plut, et en espérant aussi plein de reviews ( :D).

Bisous

EwilanGil'Sayan


End file.
